Kloe Rinz/Synopsis
Trails in the Sky FC Before Kloe met Estelle and Joshua, she was attending Royal Jenis academy in Ruan. She lost her parents already which makes her the next in line to the throne since her grandmother is Queen Alicia II. Chapter 2: Madrigal of the White Magnolia Final Chapter: Turmoil in the Royal City At the beginning of the chapter, Kloe is captured by Lt. Lorence. Throughout the chapter while in captivity, Col. Richard is looking for a husband for Klaudia (Kloe's princess side) so they can have Duke Dunan in line for the throne instead. The party learns of this and tries to save Klaudia in the Erbe Royal Villa. When they came to save everyone there, they discover that Princess Klaudia is Klose. After planning to retake Grancel's castle, Kloe joins Estelle and Schera to save Queen Alicia II. They left for the castle through the airship after Joshua's group opens up the gate to the castle. They dispatch both Queen Amalthea and knock out Duke Dunan while breaking through the castle. When they made it to the queen at the balcony behind her room, they also saw Lt. Lorence there keeping her hostage. After taking off his helmet to reveal his ash blond hair, Lorence challenges and fights the female group. After a long grueling fight ending in the party's defeat, Lorence spares their lives and leaves by jumping off the balcony. They soon discover that Alan Richard escaped through the Sealed Lands under the castle to open up the Aureole. They soon group up with Joshua, Olivier, and Zane. Agate, Tita, and Professor Russel came to help too. Kloe sends off Seig to tell the guarding party whenever there is a right place to go. When the party departed into the cave, Kloe could either be in the scouting team with Estelle and Joshua or be protecting the grounds with everyone else. If Kloe is in the scouting team, she would assist the party in fighting with Amalthea and knock her out again, and they would make it to fight Colonel Richard but he opened the gate to the Aureole and the guard robot "Reverie". Reverie soon fights the whole party in a hard drawn out battle. On his third reawakened try, the party was tired from battle, but Richard soon came to fight the robot to stall for time so the party could escape. Right when he was about to die, Cassius jumps in to slice Reverie's right arm off with his stave. Telling the party to defeat the robot, everyone including Schera used their S-craft to eliminate Reverie for good. After having some small talk with everyone, Cassius berates and punches Richard for always looking up to Cassius and not looking forward 10 years after the war. Soon Richard was arrested and the festival on Grancel commenced! During the festival, Kloe is seen at the hotel in Grancel with her friends from the Jenis Academy. Later, after the dinner, Kloe can be seen in Queen Alicia's room drinking tea with Julia and Alicia, and she offers Estelle some tea. She also asks Estelle to bring Joshua too so they can all drink. Category:Character Storylines